polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippinesball
The Philippinesball is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. To his north across the Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball. West across the South China West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded on the east by the Philippine Sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 12th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. Philippinesball used to be a Confederation of Malay city-states known as Barangays, and they were known to-have had a pre-Hispanic civilization complete with a writing system known as Baybayin, which shares a lot of characteristics with Sanskrit and Japanese. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". In 1521, Spainball found this Malayan confederation and conquered them, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas." Later on, Spainball put Philippinesball up for adoption and USAball came in and took the young countryball under his wing before letting him go in 1946. I am also one of the founding members of ASEAN. Also does not have Ebola. Philippines MABUHAY! REMOVE SIOPAO WHICH IS MADE OF CATS! Personality Philippinesball is known for being very polite, hospitable, friendly and industrious. He is a food lover too - he likes adobo, mangoes, sinigang, etc. Philippinesball is a very good ball to be friends with but he doesn't like his "nationhood" or "national identity" to be insulted by others because he will get very mad. He will declare you as "persona non grata" if you make fun of him. Worse, he will also send you endless counter-insults until you say sorry to him. The only ball that is allowed to insult him is himself and no others. Also, Philippinesball has a very unique special ability, whenever he is mad, his flag flips so that the red is on top of the blue. Bangsamoroball is of not independent and Cordilleraball is not of autonomous. Must be secretly supported by Dimsum/Vodka/Kebab government conspiracy!!! Like Germanyball, Philippinesball also likings drinking beers. Like Bruneiball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball and Vietnamball, Philippines is also bullied by China. But good thing they're in ASEAN. Together, we will takings what is of rightfully ours! Every once in a while, Phillipinesball buy stuff from Chinaball, even though he hates dimsum. Chinaball hates adobo and sometimes adds poison to what Philippinesball buy. See!!! Dimsum such asshole. Although he is mostly happy all the time, he is sad because all his South East Asian neighbors reject him because he is not like them. Because of his Dad, Spainball, he has been raised in a totally different culture compared to everyone else and so he hangs out with East Timor, another Hispanic country nearby. But his biggest problem is that he doesn't play soccer football, can only into basketball. "Sid Meier, y u no add relevant nations of Philippines, Indonesia and Vietnam to Civ V, but instead add assholebully Dimsum?? Oh, come on! I no buy Civ Beyond Earth then! Of good thing there is of good Filipinas mod I can download from Colonialist Legacies!" Territories Philippinesball owns: *Luzon **1. Ilocos **2. Cagayan Valley **3. Central Luzon **4. Southern Tagalog ***A. CALABARZON (Mainland) ***B. MIMAROPA (Islands) **5. Bicolandia **Cordillera **Metro Manila *Visayas **6. Western **7. Central **8. Eastern (needs more investment) *Mindanao **9. Zamboanga Peninsula **10. Northern **11. Davao Region **12. Soccskargen (a.k.a.: Southern Mindanao/Pronounced SOCK-sar-Gen) **13. Caraga **Bangsamoro (formerly ARMM) *'Benham Rise (Part of Cagayan Valley)' *'Ryukyu... Well, sooner or later.' *'Taiwan (later Formosa)...' Well, only the south. * 'Sabah...It'sTerrorist that attack Malaysiaball !!! not me!! and sabah also my clay !! Meanwhile in the alternate world, I I already own Sabah. ''' * '''Spratly Islands... SOON! * China... SOON! *'Kamchatka... SOON!' * Asia... SOON! * Earth... I SAID SOON! * Solar System... I ALREADY OP SAID SOON! * Milky Way Galaxy... ARE YOU SERIOUS?! * Local Galactic Group... AS IMPOSSIBLE AS SENPAI NOTICING YOU * Virgo Supercluster... YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME * Observable Universe... I HOPE NOT SO * Entire Universe... IF ONLY CHINA IS DESTROYED * Multiverse... '(''at this time, Philippinesball cries "Fuck you China, i will kill you!") Geography The Philippinesball is an archipelago comprising 7,107 islands with a total clay area of 300,000 km2. The 11 largest islands contain 94% of the total clay area. The largest among his islands is Luzon at about 105,000 km2. The next largest island is Mindanao at about 95,000 km2. The Philippinesball archipelago is around 800 km from the Asian mainland and is located between Taiwan and Borneo. He is located in the Pacific Typhoon Belt and the Pacific Ring of Fire hence it is prone to earthquakes and typhoons. Even though Philippinesball clearly owns Sabah, Spratly Islands and the South China Sea, other neighbor balls try to steal them. Friends * USAball: Stepfather o si daddy. Filipinos really love America and everything that was it. In Philippine communication, "going to America" has the context of ascension to some Heaven or Utopia that only the poor of Filipinos could only dream of. It was as if Americans were Gods on Earth to them, and this may be grounded in the fact that the USA freed the Philippines from the abusiveness of Spainball. Filipinos are also good at the pronunciation of English, with one of the highest literacy rates in South East Asia (and even the Japanese could not pronounce the letter L).USA's only problem with Phil is that his McDonalds still can't beat that big smiling pedo bee. Is better 'father '''than Spainball! * Canadaball: Tito(uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America. Has a sliiiight feeling that he is into his stepfather.... * Indoneisaball - Helps me against my enemies. * Japanball: Japanese cars and tricycles and Anime everywhere. Philippines, though being an entire nation of Otakus, has shown itself to be very forgiving, even when it came to Spanish and Japanese domination. He also had a reputation for sending Japayuki (aka, comfort women) to Japan even though World War II was long ago over. And Philippines need Japanese monies, so they love it and forgot all about World War II. Philippines also love anime, some of the major TV stations broadcast it every morning, and the fact that the Marcos regime banned Voltes V was one of the reasons for the People Power Revolution and why Anime is an adopted national symbol. Some people even hated Voltes V as of today because it was ''so Mainstream. But on the other hand, Sabahball will be ours, thanks to him. ** Marcos: "REMOVE EVEN MORE WEEABOOS!" Everyone else: "FUCK YUO MARCOS YUO R NAZI" "STOP THAT HATE!" "GET OUT YOU WORTHLESS SOVIET!" * South Koreaball: Mga Estudyante (Students). South Korea, while being a first world-country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. They come here to study english, sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. * UKball: Is the Lolo(Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Also nearly his other stepdad.... * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. IS good partner and friend. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. * Mexicoball: Kuya who takes care of me when bastard father papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing! (Mexicoball: I will next time hermano!) We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. * Hong Kongball and Macauball - Both wanted to remove dimsum regime in their towns. Also good vacation spot. * Spainball: His real crappy father that used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his father disciplined him as a child, he still loves him for teaching him Christianity and Pasko(Christmas). Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death. * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin(East Timor is Portugese). They are both bullied in school for being too Hispanic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes with Christmas Islandball. * Vietnamball - my only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! ** South Vietnamball - I gib assistance to him but something happened along the way * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study english like SouthKoreaball. USAball doesn't approve of this friendship. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum. * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! * All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. Enemies * ♙REMOVE DIMSUM!! REMOVE CAT SIOPAO!! REMILITARIZE JAPAN WITH MECHA ANIME!!! CHINA GO TO HELL! XI JINPING DEAD IN NANJING!!!!!!!!! PILIPINAS MALAKAS!' ** China: "REMOVE FACEBOOK AND WEEABOOS" Filipinos: "FUCK YUO CHINA! AND EVERYTHING AROUND YUO!! YUO ARE DISGUSTING EATING CATS FOR SIOPAO! NANKING MASSACRE ACTUALLY NEVER OF HAPPENINGS! XI JINPING DEAD IN NANJING!" **Deep inside, ,hey still care for each other and Phillipinesball still fondly remember when he was bebe, he was favored in trading over Japanball who can only trade for every ten years and was taken care by him before Spainball. '''AHH DIM SUM PROPAGANDA!!!' ** Indonesiaball and Philippinesball: "YOU'RE NEXT, ILHA FORMOSA!" * Spainball: I HATE YOU!!! YOU PLUNDERED US AND INTRODUCED HACIENDA POLITICAL DYNASTY SYSTEM WHICH WAS WHY WE ARE NO LONGER PEARL OF THE ORIENT!!!...but salamat for helping me and for making me only Asian to get monies and aid from you nowadays and giving Catholicism... shut up! Leche! Pu**ang Ina ka! * Malaysiaball (sometimes) - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! * Bruneiball (sometimes) - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! * Vietnamball (sometimes) - SPRATLY IS OF MINE. However, we can work together to fight dimsum. ** South Vietnamball (once) - WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!? IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM! * REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! ** North Koreaball: "FUCK YOU, PHILIP!! I NUKE YOU, PHO AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!" Vietnamball and Philippinesball: "BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!!" * ISISball: I HATE YOU ! '''But when if you invadings China, I will changed my mind. *[[Japanball|'''REMOVE SUSHI!]] REMAMBER BATAAN! **Japanball: YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE AND MYSTICAL? **Philippinesball: NO!! GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT WATCH! LAY OUT THE POOR EAGLES, WILL YOU??!!! SHEEEEESH! YOU'RE A CREEP!! GO AWAY! WE'RE HAVING A GOOD TIME HERE UNTIL YOU RUINED IT, JEEPERS!! GO HAVE SOME KAPE WITH CREAMER OR SOMETHING!! Because i'll tell you something, this is a happy place!!!! Quotes *"I ate so much Chinese food last night that I farted out smog." *"Just seen the advert of the Chinese on the Spratlys. Not the first time I've seen a Chinese swimming in the Spratlys." *"Huwag kang uminom kapag nagmamaneho." (Do not drink and drive.) *"What's the difference between a terrorist and a Chinese? A terrorist has sympathizers." *"The Chinese may have the Paracel Islands, but we have a democracy, and a buddy to liberate them." *"Go get those Paracels, Bietnam!" *"What is worse than devil worship? Chinese nationalism." *"What is the oldest civilization of Asia? Definitely not the Chinese. Just keep guessing." * Hey daddy! Can I liek go and take a selfie in New York? * "Baaluut!! Baaluutt!! Baah lhuuut!!" * "Que PUTA your face MADAFAKA!!" * "I know who is behind all those typhoons, ITS THE CHINESE!" * "Putang ina mo!" * "I hate the fact that we cannot into fast internet connection!" History This is the Philippinesball Short History from Philippinesball Facebook Page Gallery Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png FAr4Aat.png Philippines-ball.jpg Suez 1956.png You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png RDhnTn9.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png *Poverty Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Philippines Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia